Rise and Fall of the Underground
by KimmyHazard
Summary: What happens when you try to control something too powerful? Amelie is forced to answer this question, and will the answer save or destroy her world. How will the story end when an unknown mythical creature known as Jareth comes in to play? Will he help or destroy what Amelie tries so hard to save? And will the consequences also effect his world?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors_**_ **Note!:**_ Hello everyone! I'm trying out a new story because I'm having so much trouble finishing my other ones! This one starts off a little Cabin in the Woods-ish. I've been obsessed with the movie since it came out. So you'll notice that in the beginning. It starts off slow, but I promise it will get crazier.

Also! Don't forget to review it, let me know what you think so far. It's just an intro so don't be too hard. I'm well aware it's long and crazy. But I promise it will get more sorted out. I just had to give you the basics of the story in here. After this, no worries.

So please,

_**Read, Review, and above all**_ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, or any other characters from the movie. In case you didn't know that already. :D

* * *

I always believed that this was how the world would end. We were asking for it...the way we treated them. We would capture them, study them, lock them up to keep _us_ safe. _Safe? _If anything, we were a ticking time bomb, waiting to unleashed the purest of evils onto the world we were so desperately trying to save. Maybe we were masochists, just asking for this to be done to us in the end? Maybe we really were that ignorant? Whatever it was... it was also my own fault.

I had started working here a little after my twenty-second birthday. I didn't really know what I was getting myself in to at the time, it was just a data entry job. I had a major in history, and a minor in mythology and folklore. Little did I know, I was being hired for the latter. I had no idea where I was really working, it seemed like a simple desk job... that was until they asked if anyone in the office wanted a promotion. Being young and desperate for money, I did. Without question, I went for the test and aced it with flying colors. The test? You guessed it. Mythology and folklore. I was then promoted to E deck, and have not slept since.

We are the Defense Against the Darkened Realms, and we keep the beasts at bay.

I was always a firm believer in my minor degree; a firm believer that it was a myth, and just that. One can imagine my surprise and horror stricken face when I came face to face with a real werewolf, or a real banshee, even the boogeyman. You get the point, we hunt and capture these monsters and keep them in what we call the Sanctuary cells. These cells are state of the art, non penetrative, jail cells. No one goes in, they don't come out. As for me? Well, I know everything about these creatures, and my job is to study their every move. In a sick way, I've become attached to these mythical beings, their stories were real, and I was trapped in the middle of their world.

* * *

"Morning Am." I looked up to see the big goofy smile of the slightly balding security guard. He sat every morning behind the glass of his security booth, watching old wrestling videos on his small television. He wasn't a very good security guard, but he was very nice regardless. I was unsure if he actually knew what he was protecting every day.

"Morning Ben." I smiled back, swiping my card through the key slot.

"Have a nice one."

"You too." The door opened and I walked through to the main hallway. My heels tapping on the floor and echoing slightly as I made my way to the same dull elevator doors, like I had every morning for the passed four years. _**E Deck**_ printed right above the elevator. I swiped my key card once more and walked in as soon as the doors open.

For four years, I swiped the same identification card in the same elevator slot. I pressed the same sequence of buttons to make my way to the bottom floor. The floor not many on the top floor knew about. We were top secret, the world could not know about us. It was for their safety, and more importantly their sanity. I questioned my own sanity many times, you had to with a job like this.

The elevator stopped at _**E Deck**__,_ and the doors opened. I inhaled deeply and walked out into the white corridors, passing a few of my colleagues along the way. They smiled and nodded as if nothing was out of the ordinary with what we did. I hated my job, but knew the only way out was a bullet to the brain. It was rash, but important we never left this facility. I had an apartment on the eighth floor of this building. Only _**E Deck**_ lived within the facility, and we all lived from floors 2 to 12. Some found refuge in this job, finding someone to pass the time with, and would even move in with them. Me? I didn't have time for that. I didn't want to share these nightmares with anyone, even if they did work here.

I made it to the set of double doors simply labeled _**E-12. **_Loud roaring came from the other side of the door, and I was met by a crew of DC's putting a new poltergeist into a Sanctuary cell. I hated the DC's. DC's or Dispatch Crew, were the ones who went out into the netherworld to catch these creatures. Sometimes they were even lure them to our world. My philosophy? Leave alone what is not yours to begin with.

One DC in particular that truly irked me was Dorian. Dorian was a 6'2 hot head who saw this as nothing more than hunting a deer in a woods. He was a big man, which compensated for his lack of brains. Obviously we can't have both, now can we?

Dorian spotted me from across the room, smirking as he wiped sweat from his brown, and brushing a stray piece of his brown hair from his eyes. I rolled my eyes as we both closed the space between us. "Amelie." He winked.

"Yes Dorian?" I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my composure.

"I was thinking, maybe tonight I should come to your room and check the bed for any boogeymen?" He replied with a hint of other intent.

"Well, since we have three species of boogeymen here, and the other seven are so deep in the netherworld that they are impossible to find, I doubt that they will be a problem." I tried to walk passed him only to have him step in front of me.

"Come on, we all know you sit in your room alone." He reached his hand out, sliding it down my arm suggestively. "Wouldn't you like company, just this once?"

I pulled away disgusted. "In your dreams."

He snickered. "You know you want to." To our left, the DC's had put the poltergeist in its Sanctuary cell, little did we notice the cells were moving their natural rotation, and cell **#4153** was brought to the middle.

"Ah, the little boy can't accept rejection, can he?" Dorian and I heard from the cells. Dorian grimaced slightly, his smirk fading as he glared at the creature.

"Don't make me shock you, baby snatcher." Dorian hissed.

The creature's eyes bore right through Dorian, he was intrigued. "I dare you to step in this cell with me."

Dorian's shoulders fell slightly as he turned back to me. "I'll talk to you later." He hissed before pushing passed me. I looked over once more to the creature, he was chuckling.

"One of these days, he will get in there with you." I said.

"I accept his challenge." He smirked.

"Well Goblin King, how are we feeling today?" I changed the subject, walking closer to the cell. Each cell had a number, and each cell had a small computer on its right side. The computer was connected to a database, telling the viewer anything they needed to know about the vital stats and history of the creature.

"Oh doc, I'm sick. Maybe _you_ should come in here with me instead?" His smirk was evil.

I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth rise in response. "Nice try Jareth."

"Worth a shot."

I rolled my eyes playfully as I checked his stats. "No rise in dark magic, everything looks stable."

"Healthy as a horse." He joked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "When can I check out?"

I didn't respond. He wasn't stupid, he knew he wasn't leaving. Ever. "I'll check on you in a little bit, okay Jareth?"

I heard him sigh from the other side of the glass. His eyes staring straight through me as I walked away and towards the booth in the far corner. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. The booth was small, but it had two monitors in the middle, one displaying a security camera for any breakouts, and one that did the same thing as the cell computers. In the middle of these two monitors was a red button. This button had one purpose and one alone... mass shutdown. If any creature escaped, we had to lock down the entire facility... locking all on **E Deck** inside. I never had to press the button... and I never wanted to.

I sighed, sitting in the rolling chair, slouching immediately as I went to the right monitor. I found myself going straight for cell **#4153**. Jareth came to us a little over a year ago now, we had found him about to take a child back to his world. As weird as that sounds. I've been obsessed over him ever since. He was the only myth I didn't know. I knew what he was, he was Fae. They were closely related to Elves and Fairies. Jareth was the first of his kind that we have ever encountered, and he was powerful. His powers were very strong compared to the average elf and fairy. He was the only creature captured where I truly believed I would have to press the button for. So far, he's been secure.

One other reason I was obsessed with him was his intelligence. He was the only creature I could have a conversation with. He didn't attack the glass like every other creature. He stood there, proud and tall. He reminded me of a statue. Also, he hated Dorian just as much as I did. That was definitely a bonus.

An few hours had gone by, I had checked the stats of all the creatures, and did some research of my own regarding the Fae. Oddly enough, I came up empty handed every time. Maybe Jareth was the only one of his kind? Doubtful.

* * *

I left my booth and began walking to the cells. The cells also worked like elevators, I could press the combination of the cell I wanted, and it would revolve until that cell was in front of me. I typed in the combination of cell **#4153** and waited for the Fae to appear. He was smirking, as if knowing I'd summon him. "You know, the others are going to be jealous that you're picking favorites."

I rolled my eyes. "I want to know more about your race. I already know about theirs."

"I think you really just enjoy my company."

"Well the other creatures don't really have much to say. It's not every day I can ask one about their origin."

"What makes you think I will cooperate?" He crossed his arms, and leaned back against the back wall. I was slightly stunned at his movement, he never seemed so relaxed before.

"Faith, I guess."

"You put your faith in silly things." He retorted.

"That may be, but you seem like a social creature, it would be shame to lose the only one who talks to you." I dared.

He caught onto my bluff easily, backing off the wall and getting very close to the front wall. "Come closer."

"No."

"What? Scared?" He smirked, his eyes still glaring.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I got as close as possible to the cell. We would be touching if it weren't for the glass wall. "Tell me about you."

"Not unless you let me out." He threatened.

"I don't respond to threats."

"Yet you're still scared of someone trapped behind a glass wall." He chuckled darkly. "Imagine me on the other side with you. Terrifying?"

I didn't respond, I backed away from him. "If you are not going to cooperate, then I'll just leave you alone."

"Now if only you humans did that to begin with." His voice dripped with hatred and malice. My body trembled at his words as I turned and walked away.

* * *

I sat in the break room for what felt like hours, playing with my empty water bottle. I hadn't been back to the cells after my interaction with Jareth. Something about him left me feeling uneasy. I wasn't sure if it was fear or just the feeling of insecurity. I sighed deeply, realizing how late it had gotten. I was done for the day, time to turn in. One thing I did enjoy about my job, I could come and go as I pleased. If I was needed, they'd page me. If it was slow, or we needed a mental break, we could go. I took advantage of that privilege and headed to my room.

I stared up at my ceiling, watching the white begin to swirl with black as my eyes began to blur. I kept staring without blinking, my eyes playing tricks on me. I wanted so much to sleep naturally, but it was hard to... especially here. I waited a few more moments before rolling over to take an ambien. I watched my eyelids become heavier and cover my vision. This was how I slept... dreamless and dark. It was the easiest way.

Little did I know... waking up tomorrow would be a horrible mistake.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Thank you again for reading and giving this a chance! I hope you'll continue to read, and enjoy what I have planned!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys, just kind of trying to revive this one. Not sure how long it will last, but maybe something good will come out of it. Who knows. Let me know what everyone thinks of it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jareth or Labyrinth, the rights belong to Jim Henson.

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

I could hear it buzzing. Vibrating across my nightstand as I slowly came to. My mind was still a little groggy, but I knew that sound anywhere. My eyes fluttered open, locking on my phone as it danced across the nightstand. I was able to untangle myself from my blanket, reaching across to grab the phone and answering it. "Yes?" I grumbled out.

"Amelie, its Dr. Andrews." I knew who it was; he was the only one to ever call me this early. "We have something I need you to see."

"What kind of entity?" I asked sitting up, my vision still a little off as I awaited an answer.

"This is why we need you… "He paused for a moment. "It's neither paranormal nor beast…"

I froze, trying to sort out the possibilities. "Is it like **#1453**?" Maybe we found another Fae?

"No, Amelie…" I was disappointed. "Just… please come quick."

The urgency in his voice scared me as we hung up. I quickly stood up and got dressed, grabbing my lab coat and racing out the door.

The door to **E Deck **opened and I raced out and to the Sanctuary Cells. DC's stood by the Cells, one in particular was boasting about the capture. I walked forward and headed towards Dr. Andrews, only to be intercepted by a beaming Dorian. "We got something good today." He was awfully proud of himself.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to be as professional as possible. "What did you use to take it down?"

I kept walking, Dorian followed. "Not sure, but we used the EV-3's."

I stopped, nearly fainting at the word. EV-3's were only ever used once before, and that was for Jareth. "How _powerful_ is this thing?"

"Its matter was off the charts when we found it. The thing took out an entire small town in a few seconds."

"Where?" I asked. "What reasoning did we come up with?"

"Just outside Albuquerque, clean up called it a power plant explosion." He laughed smugly. "Luckily there was one not too far."

"I need to talk to Andrews…" I muttered.

"Hey." Dorian grabbed my shoulder, keeping me from moving. "I got him, no worries."

My eyes narrowed with his remark. '_I_' assumes he did this alone. Of course he would take the credit for this capture. "I still need to analyze this creature, until then I want everyone on high alert." I pulled away from him. "So you best keep your hands to yourself and get to your post."

I walked away from Dorian, ignoring his calls from behind me. I did not have time to argue with him, we had bigger problems. For something to be so powerful, it had to be capture with an EV-3… that was mind blowing to me. Only one other entity needed that kind of tool. A chill ran up my spine as a worried Dr. Andrews met me. His graying hair looked even grayer as he took off his glasses, wiping them on his lab coat. "Well…" He sighed. "It's off the charts."

"What is its level?" I asked.

"Two." Andrews said with a hint of remorse. He seemed almost reluctant to talk about it.

I felt like headed. "Two…?" I repeated. "Not even the Goblin King is a two. Will the Cell hold?"

"It's held the Goblin King; he's only a level lower." Andrews admitted. "We need to study it."

"No." My voice was a little harsher than I would have liked. "It needs to be destroyed."

"We received orders this morning from…_ you know_." He sighed. "They want it examined."

I knew it was useless to argue with orders from… _them_. This thing sounded way too powerful to be kept on earth, especially in a holding cell. I grumbled, looking towards the Sanctuary Cell's. "Once I figure out what this thing is, I am putting the request in."

"That's fine, but first…"

I just nodded, walking over to the Cell. The red light was blinking, that usually meant strong activity from a particular cell. I inhaled deeply, punching in the code **#1987** and waited for the cell to appear.

_Empty._ I knew better than to assume the worst just yet. Many paranormal entities like to 'disappear' and then reappear as soon as you get close enough. Damn ghosts… I waited a few moments, staring at nothing…. That's when _it_ appeared. A black smoke crashed into the glass causing me to jump back. It was terrifying. The creature had no real form, just smoke that formed around itself. It stopped attacking the glass and was very still. I could have sworn it was _looking_ at me…

Neither of us moved, we both were very still, waiting for someone to move. Dr. Andrews had stood next to me at one point. He too, stared in disbelief. "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue…"

"Someone else is acting up." He commented, looking towards the red button. "**1453**." He said.

I didn't take my eyes off the creature as I spoke. "Bring him up…" Maybe Jareth had an idea…

Dr. Andrews typed in the code, the Cell's shifted… yet the smoke never stopped watching me. When Cell **#1453 **arrived, I was greeted by a crystal smashing into the glass. He looked angry, like someone had just insulted his mother.

"You really did it this time, stupid humans." He hissed. "Do you know what you have done?"

"No." I folded my arms. "But you seem to. Enlighten me."

Jareth chuckled darkly, walking forward to meet me at the glass door. "Don't worry, **_precious_**." He purred, sending a cold shiver down my spine. "You'll see soon enough."

"Jareth, I need to know all I can about this thing so I can have it destroyed." I admitted not backing down. The one thing about Jareth that I had to learn quickly, he has no respect for anyone who he did not feel was his equal. Anyone that backed down, or showed fear, he simply laughed in their face. I had to be stern with him, and I had to be as brave as possible…even when I was terrified.

Jareth, testing me, raised an eyebrow as his eyes explored my body before he stared into my soul once more. "You _can't_ destroy it." He replied. "Not with your toys. It's too late." He turned his back to me, walking towards the back of his Cell, turning and resting his back against it. His arms folded across his chest, a smirk appearing on his lips as he watched me. "However, it seemed to take a liking to you."

"What do you mean?"

"It likes the smell of you." He answered, conjuring a crystal. He played with it while seeming disinterested in the conversation. "It sees something in your soul."

"Like?" I groaned. "Jareth, I don't have time for your riddles. I need answers."

He looked up from his crystal, he looked almost insulted. "I gave you an answer." The crystal popped as he walked forward again, putting his hand on the glass. "And you… should be _terrified_."

I sat in my little box of an office, watching the Cell of the new creature **#1987**. It would disappear, then reappear, then stare into the camera. I was getting nowhere with my research, and this thing staring at me was **not** helping. Jareth did not help either… I could not tell if he was trying to scare me or if I truly was in danger. If I was, in fact, in danger… then I needed to figure out what to do. I sighed, closing the big book of ghouls. This was going nowhere.

I sat back and looked at the camera. "Alright, enough of this guy." I muttered to myself as I changed the view to cell **#1453**. Jareth had his back against the wall, gently tossing a crystal up and down in his hand. He was smirking as he looked to the camera. I never understood how he always knew when I was watching him. He took the crystal in his hand and put it to his lips. The crystal then began to float towards the camera, popping when it hit. "What is he doing…?" That's when it caught my eye. A small, red book was now sitting next to the book of ghouls. This was a book I had never seen before. My jaw dropped as I picked it up. Gold letters adorned the cover. "The Labyrinth…" I looked back at the camera to see Jareth laughing.

Anger filled my body as I punched in his cell numbers. How did he do this? How was he able to do magic outside of his cell? His cell appeared, and I pressed the book against the glass. "How did you do it?"

Jareth smirked, walking over to me. "I thought you would appreciate some help."

"That's not the point." I rolled my eyes. "How were you able to do magic outside of the Cell?"

His smirk never left his lips, his eyes staying on mine. "I can always just take back the book. Then you can be left in the dark." I kept on him, my glare never fading as I waited for him to say something else. Deep down I was praying that whatever he said was helpful. "Page eleven."

My eyes finally left his as I opened the book to page eleven. After a moment of skimming, I found a sentence that caught my eye. "The dark one?" I asked.

"That's what we call him." Jareth scoffed. "Your world has no name for him."

"Why's that?" I tested.

"It is simply because he is neither of your world, nor mine… or rather anyone's for that matter." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Then where does he come from?" I asked, losing my patience once more.

"From what I am told, he is a wandering entity." Jareth was a little more serious now. "He only appears in worlds before he destroys them."

"Destroys them?" I gasped. "He came here to destroy us?"

"Don't we all?" Jareth winked.

"Is the Cell going to hold him?" I asked, watching his lips twitch into a smile.

"If I am able to conjure magic outside of this prison… just think what _he_ can do."

* * *

**Final thought: **Once again, let me know what everyone thinks and maybe I'll really try hard to revive this. Thanks!


End file.
